


О саморазрушении, молоточках и множестве мелких поганищ

by altersweetego



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: Наверное, если бы Кольтира сейчас был живым, он бы умер.





	О саморазрушении, молоточках и множестве мелких поганищ

Насколько слово «саморазрушение» применимо к тому, кто мёртв?  
Пожалуй, ни насколько, потому что со смертью уже не поспоришь: она раскидывает свои костлявые руки не только над телом, но и над самым ценным – над душой. Хватается за неё своими узловатыми пальцами, вытягивает, как серебристую нитку, сматывает в клубок и прячет под своё полуистлевшее, рваное чёрное одеяние. Всё. Конец пути. Из-под этого савана уже не выбраться никогда, разве что бесправным призраком, чужаком в мире живых, чужаком внутри самого себя.  
Кольтира не хочет быть чужаком.  
Насколько слово «саморазрушение» применимо к тому, кто после жизни становится рыцарем смерти?  
Пожалуй, ни насколько, потому что с Артасом спорить ещё сложнее. Вот он, посмотрите, человек, победивший смерть. Человек с безумной ухмылкой, человек с Ледяной Скорьбю в руках. Его хватка ещё прочнее, чем хватка безносой старухи. Он не просто вытягивает душу, пряча её под толщу доспехов. Он вытягивает её, сматывает в клубок и подчиняет, а тело заставляет восстать и подчиняться. Вырваться из-под его воли – невозможно.  
Кольтира не хочет быть невозможным.  
И он бы очень хотел никогда на собственной шкуре не познать ошибочности обоих этих утверждений. Можно быть чужаком, можно быть невозможным, можно разрушать себя после жизни, можно разрушать себя, будучи рыцарем смерти. В последнем случае это даже совсем незаметно и почти что приятно – кажется, будто идёшь против воли своего повелителя, будто отличаешься ото всех остальных, и это чувство нервно будоражит кровь – или то, что течёт в твоих венах вместо крови.  
Может быть, вместо крови по его венам течёт именно саморазрушение.  
Быть неправильным рыцарем смерти – первое время почти комплимент. Это очень напоминает прежние времена, и ему не нужно прилагать усилий, для того, чтобы верить будто ничего не изменилось. Порой он ещё чувствует тянущую боль в груди – там, куда пришёлся удар Тассариана, но чаще всего даже эта боль не имеет значения. Он может улыбаться – Тассариану, шутить – с Тассарианом, драться – с Тассарианом, верить – Тассариану, и пьянеть без вина – от Тассариана. Самое интересное заключается в трёх вещах.  
Первое: Тассариан, кажется, чувствует то же самое.  
Второе: Артас смотрит на это сквозь пальцы.  
Третье: всё это совсем не мешает спокойно существовать.  
Как будто его взяли и разделили на две половины, одна из которых купает меч в крови невинных, скалясь радостно и жестоко, а вторая слушает жаркие удары молоточков в висках, каждый раз стоит только встретиться взглядом с Тассарианом. Молоточки появились ещё при жизни – прямо в первую встречу, но, если честно, сейчас с ними намного удобнее. Не отвлекают. Стучат и стучат себе, выбивают свой ровный ритм, создают иллюзию неумирания, и вместе с ним никак не мешают быть примерным слугой Повелителя.  
О, он великолепный слуга. Он убивает и убивает, разит направо и налево, не зная ни жалости, ни сострадания… А Тассариан не такой. Порой на него что-то находит, и он медлит, непростительно медлит перед тем, как занести меч. Кольтиру это слегка настораживает, но он не лезет с вопросами, мало ли, какие у каждого из них могут быть призраки прошлого.  
Никто, кроме них двоих, о призраках прошлого вообще не задумывается.  
Да и Кольтира не задумывается – о своих. Но когда речь заходит о Тассариане, тут всё становится совсем по-другому. Но Кольтира рад, что может держать себя в руках, а свои чувства – под полным контролем, и потому Тассариан думает, что между ними – всего лишь дружба. Хотя, наверное, «всего лишь» - это уже очень много, потому что все остальные даже не знают, что это такое.  
«Но они обязательно вспомнят, если только воля Короля-лича падёт», - думает иногда Кольтира, мрачно разглядывая Байфрост. Думает, думает, думает – и в итоге так оно и случается. Воля Артаса больше не властна над ними, и Кольтира действительно видит, как вместо неё – в головы, в тела, в мысли, в то, что может быть можно называть даже душою – возвращается в рыцарей смерти всякое…  
Чувство вины. Растерянность. Непонимание. Раскаяние. Злость. Обида. Мысли об искуплении. Страх. Воспоминания.  
Кольтира стоит и смотрит на своих братьев по смерти. Он снова чувствует себя неправильным, потому что к нему ничего не вернулось. Только стало сильнее. Желание.  
Но об этом не стоит никому знать.  
Так что он стоит и смотрит. А потом – слушает, как Тассариан рассказывает ему о встрече с отцом. «Встреча» - это, конечно, очень условно, потому что отец Тассариана давно и насовсем умер. Но с другой стороны, они тоже мертвы, и это им не мешает… Додумать мысль Кольтира никак не может – молоточки в висках стучат всё сильней и сильнее, их ритм из ровного внезапно становится рваным, и мутный туман застилает глаза. Вот оно значит как бывает, когда ты снова можешь всё чувствовать.  
Наверное, если бы Кольтира сейчас был живым, он бы умер.  
Его бы просто разорвало на части. Застучало до смерти этими молоточками.  
Теперь, когда воля Артаса больше не сдерживает, изо всех сил приходится сдерживаться самому, и поэтому он почти не слушает, о чём рассуждает Тассариан. Лучше бы слушал – но это осознание, конечно, приходит позднее.  
А Тассариан, между прочим, предлагает во всём разобраться самостоятельно. Кольтире не за чем разбираться и не с чем. Всё, что ему необходимо – это наброситься здесь и сейчас, прижать к ближайшей скале и целовать, пока губы не станут распухшими, а тело не попросит о большем… Хотя вообще-то оно и сейчас уже просит, и приходится до боли стискивать кулаки, думая о чём-нибудь невероятно мерзком и гадком вроде разрубленных на множество мелких поганищ поганищ.  
Когда часто повторяешь одно и то же слово, оно начинает казаться смешным, и пока Кольтира мысленно улыбается этим своим разрубленным на множество мелких поганищ поганищам, Тассариан принимает решение. Один. За обоих. Сразу.  
\- Береги себя, Тассариан, - всё, что Кольтира может ответить.  
И ему жутко не хочется присоединяться к Орде. Ему вообще не хочется ни к кому присоединяться, хочется лечь в укромное место и поскорее сгнить изнутри, потому что гниение – он чувствует – уже началось. Началось с первой встречи.  
Это нечем крыть, от этого некуда скрыться, но он всё равно садится на своего костяного грифона и улетает. Мысль о возвращении к своему народу он даже не рассматривает, потому что кровавые эльфы – совсем не его народ. Его народ – Тассариан, и Тассариан больше не хочет с ним оставаться, а эльфы… Они живые, и тёплые, они вкусно едят и хмельно напиваются, и они никогда, никогда ни в кого не влюблялись вот так – до молоточков.  
Так что Кольтира делает то, что предпочитает называть хитростью, хотя сам не считает даже глупостью или трусостью, считает ничтожеством. Коркронские орки, получается, отличная база для саморазрушения: он ничего не делает, ни с кем не воюет, только числится, раздражает всех своими язвительными замечаниями и каждую секунду методично и целенаправленно режет Байфростом себя на множество мелких поганищ.  
В метафорическом смысле.  
Но каждое из этих метафорических мелких поганищ по итогу превращается во вполне самостоятельное чудовище, и эти чудовища наступают со всех сторон. Кольтира зажимает ладонями уши, тянет волосы в разные стороны, раскачиваясь на холодной кровати.  
…В этой кровати было бы холодно даже вдвоём, потому что единственный возможный «второй» - тоже холодный…  
У Кольтиры больше нет гордости – и он выл бы, выл бы в голос, если бы не боялся, что его кто-то услышит. То есть, выходит, гордость всё-таки есть. Он запутался. Он невыносимо запутался.  
И когда он снова встречается с Тассарианом, то невольно ждёт, что тот сможет его хоть немножко распутать. Вытащить серебристый клубок, куда бы он не закатился, размотать тонкую нитку, связать узелками там, где когда-то порвалось, и вложить обратно в Кольтиру.  
Но этого не происходит. Кольтира снова почти не слышит Тассариана – мелькают проклятые молоточки, а с губ само по себе срывается проклятое:  
\- Не думай, что я буду с тобой нежен.  
А он бы и правда не смог, потому что ждал слишком долго. Но во второй, или третий раз – он готов даже пообещать! – от его нежности забилось бы даже мёртвое сердце. Он бы целовал, целовал, целовал… Он бы осторожно водил пальцами по спине, он бы…  
Тассариан смеётся, и даже сквозь мутную пелену этот смех причиняет Кольтире боль.  
Он уходит – а кажется, убегает – и направляется прямо к Сильване. Она – сильная, она – единственная, она сама сумела выбраться, вырваться, отыскать своё тело, воссоздать себя, делать то, что ей хочется… Она сможет ему помочь, может быть.  
Только от этой мысли всё равно хочется выть. И Кольтира позволяет себе коротко вскрикнуть, на ходу ударяя кулаком в дерево. Он силён и не привык рассчитывать силу – дерево, жалобно скрипнув, переламывается пополам, и Кольтира не знает, что со спины это видит Тассариан.  
А Тассариан, как обычно, не знает, в чём дело.  
Сильвана обещает избавление от страданий, и ей хочется верить, потому что страдать уже надоело. Кольтира, правда, не уверен, что у королевских аптекарей найдётся что-нибудь от молоточков, но у него нет особого выбора. Когда крюк поганища цепляется за его доспехи, утягивая в Подгород, он неизвестно почему кричит «Нет!», но уже через пару секунд понимает: так будет лучше.  
Если только Тассариан не придёт опять всё разрушить.  
Но ему не зачем приходить туда, где и так всё в руинах. Кольтира не может точно сказать, имеет он сейчас в виду катакомбы Подгорода или то, что творится внутри него с первой встречи, но мысль бьётся в голове так настойчиво, что заглушает даже невыносимо-рваный ритм молоточков, неумолимо пробиваясь через мутную пелену.  
Тассариан не придёт, не придёт, не придёт.  
Кольтира почти ненавидит его за это.  
Он с лёгкостью пьёт предложенные Сильваной зелья из – всегда одного и того же! – медного кубка, хотя что-то внутри и предупреждает тревожно, что это неправильно, что так нельзя, что невозможно, немыслимо. Кольтира смеётся, смеётся над самим собой, и над Тассарианом, и над Сильваной, и над этими дурацкими зельями. И вообще, неужели королева баньши настолько бедна, что у неё нет другой посуды?  
Сильвана бьёт его по лицу и уходит. Изо дня в день. Постоянно.  
А зелья не действуют.  
Наверное, потому что разрушать уже нечего – Кольтира сам всё в себе уже разломал. Разрубил. Позволил сгнить. Или растащил своими же чёрными призраками. В нём уже ничего не осталось, и совершенно естественно, что это «ничего» невозможно перебороть и за это «ничего» не стоит бороться.  
Так что когда Тассариан всё же приходит, Кольтира отказывается это поверить.  
Он врывается в его мрачную клетку-комнату, запираемую Сильваной снаружи на висячий замок. Он пахнет кровью, чужим страхой и битвами. С лезвий обоих мечей капает кровь, а за его спиной слышатся крики. Это рыцари Чёрного Клинка вместе с орками к демонам разносят всё, ради чего так старалась Сильвана.  
Кольтира не двигается. Он сидит на кровати и смотрит в одну точку – куда-то за левым плечом Тассариана. Тассариан подходит ближе, но точка остаётся всё там же. Нет смысла переводить взгляд, если всё это тебе только кажется. Не могут орки пойти против одной из Орды, не может Могрейн направить сюда своих братьев-рыцарей, не может Тассариан…  
\- Я пришёл, - гулко говорит он над самым ухом, и Кольтира вздрагивает от неожиданности, - за тобой. Ты мог бы позвать меня раньше.  
И, кажется, именно сейчас у Кольтиры гордости окончательно не остаётся.  
Он кивает.  
Тассариан осторожно обнимает его за плечи, и под тяжестью этой руки успокаиваются молоточки. А ещё неожиданно кажется, что это объятие – тёплое. И, может быть, два холодных тела в одной постели всё-таки смогут согреть эту постель.  
Только позже.  
\- Я рад, что ты пришёл, - говорит Кольтира, и Тассариан крепче прижимает его к себе.  
\- Я тоже.  
И, кажется, их серебристые души снова принадлежат только им.


End file.
